Many enterprises may maintain data sets that may be accessed and modified in production environments. For example, a merchant may operate one or more order fulfillment centers that receive and store items to locations in inventory, receive orders for items, retrieve the ordered items from locations in inventory, and ship the items to respective destinations. Each fulfillment center may maintain a large data store or database, for example a relational database, that includes data sets for various aspects of the order fulfillment process including but not limited to inventory (e.g., inventory content, counts, locations, etc.) and picking (e.g., picking demand based at least in part on orders to be fulfilled) data sets. These production data sets may be large, and may be constantly changing as items are added to, moved in, and picked from inventory. Various systems, applications, or processes of the enterprise may be data consumers that need to access one or more of the data sets from a data store or database, and these processes generally need access to fresh, up-to-date views of the data sets.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.